1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a structure and method for laminating and fixing lead frames that are used to assemble thin plate parts used for an ink-jet printer head and an electronic part, and also relates to a method for fabricating ink-jet printer heads.
2. Description of Related Art
An on-demand type piezoelectric ink-jet printer head is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,595. The disclosed head includes a cavity plate formed by laminating a plurality of thin plate parts and a diaphragm plate bonded to the back side of the cavity plate.
A plurality of thin plate parts forming a cavity plate includes a nozzle plate having a plurality of nozzles, a base plate having pressure chambers associated with the nozzles, and a manifold plate having a manifold and ink passages connected to an ink source and to the pressure chambers. Each plate is a thin metal plate having a thickness of 25 μm or less. A plurality of plates are positioned such that the nozzles, pressure chambers, and ink passages communicate with each other, and are laminated in predetermined vertical alignment.
Piezoelectric elements are securely fixed to one side of the diaphragm plate so as to be associated with the pressure chambers.